A steering controller automatically steers a vehicle from a current location to a destination location, such as a destination path on a field. The path taken by the vehicle to the destination is determined on the fly based on the nature of the vehicle's automatic steering control system and the position of the vehicle relative to the destination path. The steering controller continuously adjusts the direction of the vehicle as the vehicle moves closer to the destination path. In other words, the steering controller does not know the acquisition path taken by the vehicle until reaching and acquiring the destination path.